1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinones, particularly to the 3-[5-[1-(2- or 3-chlorophenoxy alkyl, -alkynyl, -alkenyl, -or haloalkyl substituted)1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds.